Silent Love
by Jazz777
Summary: What happens when Haruka notices a stranger by the pool? What makes this stranger so fascinating? The water calls to him, and yet this one person may draw him in even more. And when Rin eventually finds out about Haruka's new interest, how will he react?
1. Stranger in the Distance

**Hey everyone! This story is set after the final episode of Free!... I do not own Free! or any of the characters (unfortunately) besides my own made up ones :) **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"But he's always _so_ silent!" The girl had long, curly hair and munched on her chips loudly.

"Yeah, but I think that's kind of, like, cool…" another girl with long black hair blushed slightly.

"You have the strangest taste in guys!" The first girl shook her head.

"No, no! I agree! He's really cool! He's so mysterious…" A third girl popped up between them, opening her lunch.

"So are you gonna do it then?" The first girl had finished her chips and crumpled the bag. The second nodded.

"Yes!"

* * *

Haruka walked slowly to lunch. Makoto and Nagisa led in front of him and chatted cheerfully about the events of the day. All Haruka could think about was getting to the end of classes and diving into that beautiful water. It was a fairly hot day, but a breeze cooled the back of his neck. He glanced at other students as he passed by. The guys were all laughing with each other and the girls chattered loudly. _Girls, _he thought, _they're always so loud. Why do they talk so much? _

"Um, excuse me, Haruka senpai," a young girl with long black hair blocked his path. Makoto and Nagisa continued walking, unaware of the barrier in front of him.

"Yes?" He looked at her with his stunning sapphire eyes, curious as to why this stranger of a girl had approached him.

"Um, well," she fidgeted and a light blushed tinged her cheeks, "I was wondering if… if you would go out with me."

Haruka looked at her, face emotionless. Inside, he was quite surprised. _"Go out"?_ He barely understood interacting with other people, but going on dates? That was not in his scope of capabilities. His silence made the girl fidget even more.

"Senpai?" She looked at him with bright, round eyes. Haruka never liked seeing girls upset, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry…" He looked down at the ground and then pushed past her, speeding up to reach where Makoto and Nagisa had finally stopped.

"What was that about Haru-chan?" Nagisa's bubbly voice reached him through a haze of thought.

"She asked me out," Haruka replied monotone, mind still wondering how on earth a girl he didn't even know could… 'like' him.

"She asked you out!?" Makoto looked at him incredulously. Haruka nodded. "Hm, well what'd you say?" Makoto and Nagisa continued walking.

"I said 'sorry'," Haruka sighed, still not finding the answer to his confusion. Makoto and Nagisa looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Haru," Makoto put a hand on his shoulder as they reached the roof, "I'm sure she won't be upset for long." Haruka remained silent.

"Yeah! Oh!" Nagisa stuck out a hand, "Rei! Rei-chan!" He called out to their blue-haired friend who had just opened the door to the roof.

"Hello," Rei nodded to all of them.

"Rei-chan! Haru-chan just got asked out!"

"Really?!" Rei looked as shocked as Haruka had felt.

"Yeah!" Nagisa continued chattering happily about how interesting it would be to see Haruka dating someone. Haruka stood and went to the railing at the edge of the roof. _What does a date even mean?_ He let his thoughts drift. No use worrying about something he had yet to understand. He leaned against the railing and gazed over at the pool. That beautiful, shining water that called so relentlessly to him.

He wanted that water. His hands and feet itched to touch it. He needed to reach his love. As his eyes swept along the clean lines of the pool, he noticed something. Kneeling at the edge was a figure. Squinting his eyes, Haruka leaned forward, trying to see who would visit the pool during their lunch time. After a few moments, the figure stood, and left, trailing long, glowing hair behind them. _A girl. _Haruka watched her go, wondering why she had been at the pool. _Who was that?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! I'm going to try to keep the chapters as short as possible (with a few longer ones thrown in)... but please let me know how I'm doing!**

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it :) **


	2. Curiosity

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 2! Just so you guys know: this is going to be mostly HaruxOC (though I haven't really finalized all of the details/ending yet)... some drama surrounding Rin is sure to come though (so if you like him, don't worry! He'll be included eventually!) **

**Hope that clears things up! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah Haru-chan! There you are!" Nagisa bounced up to him and patted him on the shoulder, followed by Rei. "Ready to go eat?" He grinned widely and Haruka nodded.

"Haru! Nagisa! Rei!" Makoto waved to them as they entered the rooftop space.

"Oooh Mako-chan! What do you have for lunch?" Nagisa settled down next to his tall, broad-shouldered friend.

"Hmm.. oh a good-looking bento!" Makoto smiled at Nagisa's jealous face, but followed Haruka with his eyes as he stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, leaning on the railing lightly.

Haruka stared at the open landscape. Yesterday's swim practice had given him no further clues as to who that stranger had been. But the water had been amazing. He'd relished the feel of the cool liquid against his warm skin. It had been the true love that he'd been waiting for.

He let his eyes skim across the skyline and they finally made their way down to the pool. The glinting water called out once again to him. _Soon…_ he closed his eyes and felt a warm breeze ruffle his raven-black hair. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the pool again. To his surprise, the figure was back. Squatting again and remaining motionless by the side of the pool. Haruka remembered the flowing hair that he'd seen. _Right. It's a girl._ He squinted harder, trying to see what she was doing. However, it seemed as if she was doing nothing. A frustrated feeling grew in his chest over how far away he was. If he was closer, maybe he could figure out what she was there for.

After another few minutes, the girl stood, turned, and left. Haruka felt his curiosity rise and fought the urge to go to the pool. _She's gone,_ he shook his head and went to join Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. _What could she want with the pool?_

* * *

That afternoon:

"Ha… ha… ha…" Haruka panted as he took off his swimming cap and goggles. He'd just finished warming up and glanced around the pool, watching his friends all finish in their lanes. Makoto jumped out first and came over to him, holding out a hand. Haruka took it and shook the water out of his hair.

"Good job Haru," Makoto smiled. Haruka nodded. "Say," Makoto looked earnestly at him, "What's on your mind?" Haruka looked back at him, surprised yet again over how perceptive Makoto was toward him.

"There was someone by the pool yesterday and today during lunch," he finally said, watching Rei and Nagisa argue over the best way to lengthen their strokes. Makoto looked at him and smiled.

"You're curious." He stated it rather than asked it. Haruka turned his face away, not wanting to show just how interested he was in this stranger by the pool.

Just as Makoto was about to suggest something, Gou ran up to the pool. She held a bag of cool drinks and began talking quickly of another competition that was going to be held locally. Haruka slowly followed after Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. _I am curious, _he was slightly surprised by it. He really wanted to know who that girl had been, but he wasn't sure if it mattered all that much. Would it be too much effort to try and find her? He sighed and joined the huddle around Gou. _But… _he glanced at the side of the pool where the girl had been… _I have to find out._ He nodded to himself. _Yes, tomorrow I will find her._

* * *

**So I must say... I was in tears by the end of Free!... No exaggeration... I was bawling! The friendship between those guys is just so beautiful! **

**Anyway, please let me know how I'm doing! (oh and I think I'm going to try to keep the updates quick since the chapters are short)**

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it :) **


	3. A Poolside Encounter

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

The day had been a sweltering one. The sun beat down and made Haruka blink as he approached the pool. He had told Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei that he had to check on something. Makoto had just smiled at him knowingly. _Why do I want to know so badly?_ He tried to find an explanation to his curiosity. He'd never been all that interested about one person, well, except Rin. _Rin…_ his mind flashed to the magenta-haired boy. He hadn't seen him for a while now.

Haruka slowly stepped closer to the pool, thoughts of Rin swirling in his head. He shook his head and entered the enclosed area. And there she was. Haruka stopped in his tracks, uncertain. A girl knelt at the very edge of the pool. A pale halo of hair draped around her shoulders and made her look incandescent. Her face was turned away from Haruka's, but he saw her slowly bring her hand out. It hovered centimeters from the water, not daring to touch it.

Haruka, eyes wide, remained motionless. The girl kept her hand very still. She did not touch the water. After a few minutes, she removed her hand and stood. Her pale hair billowed in the wind and as she brushed it away from her face, she saw him. Lavender eyes met sapphire ones. Haruka opened his mouth, about to say something to the surprised and wide-eyed girl. Before he could speak, she'd dashed away. Her long locks were the last thing Haruka saw before she disappeared completely.

* * *

Back at the rooftop, Haruka brooded silently. He hadn't said a word when he'd rejoined his friends, but had sat and thought about what had just happened. Her reaction to his approach had been unexpected. Most girls would call out to you and begin talking. She'd only looked at him and run off. There hadn't been any emotion besides genuine surprise on her face. It had been a strange encounter.

"Eh? Haru-chan?" Nagisa tilted his head to look at his friend, "You alright?" Haruka nodded, then paused. His mind flashed back to the girl.

"Nagisa," he chose his words carefully, "Is there a girl with pale hair and lavender eyes in your class?" He remembered the bright red bowtie that had been around her slender neck.

"Haruka?" Makoto looked at him curiously.

"Hmm… Yeah!" Nagisa tapped his finger against his chin, "We do! She's a transfer student from another part of Japan!" Rei nodded, thinking of the quiet girl.

"She never speaks," Nagisa added, "But she's certainly beautiful." Makoto raised his eyebrow, surprised at Haruka's sudden interest in this apparently beautiful girl.

"What's her name?" Makoto asked for Haruka, giving him a smile.

"Oh.. hmm…" Nagisa scrunched his forehead in thought.

"Ah…" Rei thought as well, then pounded his fist against his palm in success, "I remember! It's Isao! Isao Kaidou."

* * *

Later that day:

"Ah! Good work everyone!" Makoto called, shaking water from his hair.

"Woohoo! Let's get something to eat!" Nagisa cheered.

"I want something that looks beautiful and tastes delicious!" Rei commanded.

"Tch! Rei! You're too picky!" Nagisa teased.

"No I'm not!" Rei pouted.

"Make sure to eat healthy!" Gou pleaded, looking at the remaining time before the local race. "Gah! Nagisa! You need to work on your kick tomorrow! Coach Sasabe will be coming in to help! Rei! Rei! No! Don't read any more about statistical swimming! No! Stop!" Gou flailed her arms at the two while both dashed to avoid her. Makoto stared after them and chuckled quietly. He glanced at Haruka, who was staring intently at the water.

"Haruka…" Makoto offered up his hand. Haruka took it and stood.

"Thanks," he said and went to change. Makoto smiled after him and sighed, beginning to follow. He picked up his goggles and headed for the changing room. He was just about to tell Haruka to wait for him when something caught his attention.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a head peeking from around the corner of the building. He turned just in time to see pale tresses disappear. _Odd…_ he thought, but shrugged and continued. _I wonder… will Haru try to find her? _Makoto smiled to himself, glad his friend could show interest in someone other than their little group of friends. _Maybe I'll just have to help him out…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know how I'm doing :) **

**I don't know about you guys... but writing this really makes me miss the warm weather! I hope pool and beach season comes quickly ;) **


	4. The Girl With Lavender Eyes

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4! I am trying my best to keep the chapters short, but I'm also trying to update (relatively) quickly! Please let me know how you're liking it/if I should update sooner/quicker/sexier... wait, what? **

** D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rei… you read too much!" Nagisa complained, flopping next to the glasses-clad boy.

"Knowledge is beautiful," Rei replied simply.

"But you'll never experience beauty if all you do is read about it!" Nagisa persisted.

"He has a point," Makoto added, leaning against the cool, shaded wall.

"Tch… Oh… where's Haruka senpai?" Rei asked, ignoring Nagisa's whining.

"The last time I saw him was in class…" Makoto said, eyes gazing at the edge of the roof and beyond to where the pool was situated.

* * *

Haruka approached slowly again. Somewhere deep down he hoped she wasn't there. It wouldn't be good to be distracted by such a mystery right before a race. And yet, he couldn't get her out of his head. Rei and Nagisa had said she was beautiful, but Haruka couldn't care less. He was only interested in the reason she visited the pool every day. He stepped lightly into the area and saw her. _Isao Kaidou…_ he thought.

She was crouching again, hand hovering just an inch away from the cool surface of the water. Her hair shifted slightly in the breeze and she looked up, startled. Her lavender eyes widened and she quickly stood. She looked like she was about to run away again.

"Don't…" Haruka began to say. She paused, hesitating over whether to escape or remain. Haruka struggled to find something else to say. Normally it was the other person who came and began talking to him. He wondered why she said nothing. Finally, after a few seconds of waiting, the girl turned. Desperate for something to say, Haruka took a few quick steps forward, catching hold of her arm.

"Why are you here?" He asked, voice hard and emotionless. She'd looked up at him in surprise when he'd grabbed her arm. Her wide, lavender eyes looked him straight on, unblinking. She didn't respond. Haruka remained silent, waiting for an answer. Instead, the girl, Isao, shook her head. Haruka's eyes widened. _Does she not talk at all? _An apologetic look came over her face and Haruka released her arm. She gave him one last look and ran. She was gone before Haruka could turn his head.

* * *

"Hey, Nagisa, Rei…" Makoto asked.

"Yeah?" They looked at him.

"Would you do me a favor," he stared at the ground. Haruka hadn't joined them yet, but Makoto could pretty much guess where he was.

"Sure! What?" Nagisa looked at him with bright eyes.

"Would you introduce me to her?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Isao?" Rei asked in surprise. "Yes, but she doesn't really talk to anyone…" he shrugged at Makoto.

"Still, I'd like to meet her," Makoto said with a small smile.

* * *

After lunch:

"Alright class! Good work today. You are dismissed!" The teacher tapped her papers on the desk and watched her students go. Each chatted with one another and they slowly filtered out of the classroom. Isao was the last to leave, long, pale hair trailing behind her. The teacher sighed to herself. Isao Kaidou had transferred in very suddenly, and despite all her might, the teacher could just not get her to talk. Instead, if Isao had a question or comment, she'd write it on a small white board. _What a strange child… _the teacher shook her head.

Isao walked out, eyes looking blankly at the crowd of students in front of her. The swell of talking was loud and it surrounded her like a huge wave of noise. Faintly, through all that noise she heard her name.

"-sao! Isa-chan!" She looked up and saw one of the boys from her class waving at her. He maneuvered past the throng of students. Two other boys followed behind him. One was in their class as well, Rei, if she remembered correctly. And the other. Her eyes widened. He was one of the people she'd seen at the pool. His olive-hair and green eyes were unmistakable. Slight anxiety welled up in her chest. Could he have seen her there? Just like the one with sapphire eyes? She hadn't meant for any of them to catch her at the pool.

"Hiya Isa-chan!" The one who'd called her name, Nagisa, grinned at her. She looked at them all with an emotionless face, but bowed her head out of politeness.

"This is Makoto senpai," Rei pushed his glasses up his nose and gestured to the tall boy behind him. Isao bowed her head again.

"Hello," he nodded his head, "Nice to meet you." Isao remained silent and Makoto just smiled.

"Neh, Rei! We have to get to practice!" Nagisa tugged on Rei's arm and they dashed away. Nagisa gave the two one last look before disappearing down the stairs.

"Isao, right?" Makoto looked at her kindly. She nodded. "You've met Haruka." A raised eyebrow. "He's got the black hair and blue eyes." Another nod. Makoto smiled. "Thought so. You should come to our next swimming meet," he smiled, "It will be fun." _And Haru will be interested to see you…_ But he kept that thought to himself. Isao gave him a blank look, and Makoto grinned. "Alright. Please stop by the pool again if you're interested in watching swimming!" He laughed and waved, turning to go to practice.

Isao contemplated the invitation. It was a very sudden request. She didn't even know those boys. But… the one with bright blue eyes and jet-black hair… she was interested to see how he swam. She blinked her pale purple eyes and sighed inwardly. Turning, she began to walk toward the exit. She was just thinking of stopping to get something to eat when someone collided with her. She tumbled back and hit the floor with a thud. She winced, looking up to see who her assailant was. Bright magenta eyes looked worriedly back at her.

"S-sorry! Oh no! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys are liking it so far :) ... Isao is going to stay silent and a little mysterious for a while *mysterious background music* **

**Anyway, please let me know how I'm doing! I love hearing from you wonderful readers :)**


	5. Push

**Chapter 5 everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it and hope you guys are enjoying this story :) I'm having a ton of fun writing it!**

**So, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"Oh no! Are you hurt?" The girl fluttered around her worriedly. Her red bowtie indicated a first year like Isao, but she'd never noticed her before. Isao stood and gathered her bag. "I'm so sorry again! And I hope you're not too hurt!" Isao shook her head. "Good!" The girl sighed in relief and began to leave, calling out, "Oh no! I'm late again!" Her magenta hair whipped behind her as she raced away. Isao put a hand to her head and began walking again. A rough meeting, but it had distracted Isao of all thoughts of the pool and sapphire eyes.

* * *

The next day:

Haruka had been waiting for lunch all day. Normally he could sit through class with the thought of swimming to calm him, but today he was anxious. He wanted to see if that girl was there again. His feet twitched as soon as Miss Ama dismissed them. Haruka looked at Makoto, who nodded and gave him an understanding smile. Haruka stood, and began walking swiftly toward the pool.

Makoto sighed. _Haru…_ He was happy to see Haruka fired up, but it was baffling that it was over a girl and not swimming. _But… maybe this will be a good thing,_ Makoto nodded to himself. _Yes, maybe it will be._

* * *

Haruka padded lightly up to the pool. He couldn't understand where his curiosity came from, but he knew he couldn't rest until he figured it out. _Why doesn't she touch the water?_ Any normal girl would have at least dipped her hand in. It made sense, seeing as the heat of the day was breathtaking. But she never did. Her hand never met with the cool liquid. It confused him. And made him itch with frustration.

He stepped up to the entrance and glanced through the wire fence. To his surprise, he saw Isao standing. Surrounding her were four guys. Haruka stepped closer, careful to be quiet.

"Come on…" One guy leaned in closer to her. Isao had an emotionless face and just stared back at him. "My friend is a really great guy." Isao didn't say anything.

"Let him take you out," another of the guys asked. Isao remained silent.

"She's not talking," a third one pointed out, "You could at least have told him 'no'…"

"Tch," the first guy's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her. "Why don't you ever say anything?"

"You think you're better than him? Than us?" The fourth guy growled. Haruka watched Isao shake her head. Her feet were on the edge of the pool and he saw her eyes flicker down to look at the water.

"Still not talking?" The first guy took another step, knowing she had nowhere to go. Haruka felt something burn within him. He was beside them in an instant, eyes staring darkly into theirs.

"Leave her alone." In shock, the four guys took a step back. Unfortunately, the first guy had been so close to Isao that his movement knocked her off balance. Eyes wide, she fell.

* * *

**Sighhh... yknow what's great? Chocolate. Chocolate is great :]] but I'm so surprised that there are some people who really hate it! Ah well... to each their own, right? **

**Anyway... I hope you guys liked this! Please let me know how I'm doing! For those of you who have reviewed; I really appreciate it and it gives me so much confidence :) **

**thanks!**


	6. A Need for Change

**Hey all! How's life? I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far! I know I've been loving writing it :D**

**So here is chapter 6! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Haruka knew something wasn't right. _Where's the splashing? The coughing? _The four guys had run away after seeing him, but he'd let them go. He looked frantically at the water. Isao hadn't surfaced. She wasn't even flailing like most people would when they can't swim. In seconds, Haruka had leapt into the clear, cool water.

Eyes open, he scanned the bottom. When he found her, he quickly swam closer. Her eyes were closed and her hair fanned out around her, glowing softly in the watery light. She didn't know how to swim. _Was that why she hadn't touched the water?_ Haruka scooped her slender form into his arms and propelled them upward. He broke the surface of the water with a gasp and began making his way over to the ladder.

"Isao," he looked at her and hoped she was okay. A cough, and then a rasping inhale alerted him to her consciousness. A wave of relief washed over him and he continued toward the ladder. Another small cough and then a tremor. Haruka looked down at her in surprise. Her entire body shook and trembled. She looked up at him, eyes wide in panic and then quickly looked away, sniffing.

He could feel her heart beat quickly, but it was overshadowed by the trembling. She felt like a little kitten; so delicate and scared. Haruka helped her get up the ladder and then followed. He shook his hair and then looked at her. She had knelt as soon as she'd climbed up and was staring at her hands. Her trembling was apparent, and Haruka wondered whether she was going to be alright. Before he could say anything, he heard loud footsteps.

"Haru!" Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou rushed up.

"What happened!? Are you okay?" Nagisa looked from Haruka to Isao.

"Gah! Oh no! What happened!?" Gou instantly recognized Isao, even though she hadn't gotten a good look at her face.

"Haruka senpai," Rei said, "I saw some guys running away from the pool… what were they doing?"

"An accident," Haruka replied, and went to get out of his wet clothes.

The guys and Gou stared after him, puzzled by his quick exit. Gou quickly knelt beside Isao and helped her get up.

"I think there's a spare uniform somewhere here," Gou said kindly.

"Ah, and Haru-chan will need something too!" Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei hurried after Haruka.

"Haru! Haru!" Makoto called once they'd entered the changing room.

"Ah! There you are Haru-chan," Nagisa tipped his head and looked at him. "What happened?" Haruka looked at the three with a disinterested face.

"She can't swim." Was all he said, and went back to changing.

"And you saved her?" Rei looked at him through his lenses. Haruka nodded.

"But she's around the pool all the time, right?" Makoto could feel the gears turning in his head, "If she can't swim, why is she there? That seems really unsafe." Haruka looked up at him, understanding shock showing on his usually stony face. _He's right. It is unsafe._ Makoto smiled at him and Haruka nodded. Determination washed over him and he looked at his hands, knowing his decision was clear. _I will change that._

* * *

**Alright... I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret... Isao's more afraid of touching the water than swimming. Does that make sense? Or not? Eh... I never even know these days hehe XD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this! Please let me know how I'm doing :) For those of you who have reviewed: I appreciate it so much! It gives me a ton of confidence and I love hearing what y'all have to say! So thank you very much!**

**Until next time :)**


	7. Will You Swim?

**Hey everyone! I don't know where you guys are... but it's snowing like crazy where I am! Elsa has blessed and I got a snow day ;) **

**Anyway, I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far! The pairing is tentative right now... but it will mostly be centered on Haru and Isao... Rin is going to show up sometime soon though... hmm... I actually don't know where that guy is... maybe he got lost ^.^**

* * *

She wasn't there at lunch. Haruka had checked. A feeling of strange disappointment had filled him, but he'd quickly dismissed it. The only thing he wanted to think about was the upcoming race. He had enjoyed the relays with his team, but this time he was only doing the 100 m free. He chewed his food methodically and listened to his friends chat.

"Eh!? Mako-chan! You have another cat?!" Nagisa looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes," Makoto laughed, "I couldn't help it."

"Cats are so beautiful," Rei sighed dreamily.

"Beautiful, yeah, but you're gonna become a crazy-cat man!" Nagisa flung his hands up. Makoto and Rei laughed.

"No way! Swimming will keep me sane!" Makoto grinned, glancing at Haruka. "Right, Haru?"

"Ah… oh. Right." He replied, not truly understanding what he'd just said.

"Ne, Haru-chan," Nagisa whipped his curly head around, "Are you excited for the meet?"

"I suppose," Haruka sighed, remembering that they were only three days away. _Only three more days to practice…_ he desperately wanted to just sink beneath the water and relax, but competitive swimming tugged him in a different direction. He sighed again and stared off into the distance.

"Haru…" Makoto looked at him gently, "What's on your mind now?" Haruka looked back at Makoto.

"I don't understand still…"

"I know," Makoto gave him a knowing smile and added, "You might have to try to understand a little harder…" Haruka dropped his head down, staring at his hands. _She'd looked so terrified. I just don't understand._ He thought back to the scene. _She'd only stared at her hands. Like she'd been afraid that she'd touched the water…_

"Gah! Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan! We need to make posters for the swimming meet!"

* * *

That afternoon:

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Go! Go! Go!" The coach shouted and waved his fists in the air. "Faster Rei! Smoother Makoto! Stronger Nagisa! Steadier Haruka!" Each boy touched the wall and flung off his goggles, panting. They'd just begun practice and Coach Sasabe was pushing them. Gou and Miss Ama watched from the side.

"Phew… that was a better time!" Nagisa cheered, clambering out of the pool. He shook the water from his head, spreading the crystal droplets everywhere and glanced around. To his surprise, he saw a small figure peeking out from around the corner. "Eh? Isa-chan!?" Haruka and the rest looked after him as he strode over to say 'hi'.

"Isa-chan!" His loud and cheery voice made her jump. "What are you doing here?" He waited patiently while she scribbled something on her white-board. **To say 'thank you'.** Nagisa nodded. "Oh! Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" He waved Haruka over and jogged back to the pool. Haruka got out of the pool, drops of water sliding down his sculpted abdomen. He slowly walked over to Isao.

"Yes?" She erased her board and wrote quickly: **Thank You.** Haruka looked at her, astonished that she'd come and thanked him. Kind of unexpected. He quickly looked down and kept his face disinterested. "It was nothing." Isao nodded and turned to go.

"Ah…" a sudden thought pushed Haruka to speak again. Isao stopped and turned to look at him, her lavender eyes and pale hair giving her an ethereal look. "Do you want to swim?" The question caught her off guard and she looked at him, puzzled. "Would you like to learn?" He corrected the question. Isao looked down, and for a moment Haruka thought he saw a sad, regretful expression tinge her normally blank face. A small tremor shook her small frame. But it vanished and her face was replaced by a mask of bland emotion. She cleared her white-board and wrote: **No.**

Haruka wanted to ask her why, but he thought better of it. Instead, he looked back to the pool. To the beautiful water that was so inviting and wondered how anyone could not want to be a part of it. He turned back to Isao. "Would you like to stay and watch then?" After a few moments of thinking and hesitating, Isao nodded.

* * *

**Eh... Isao doesn't want to swim... too bad for Haruka... *sighs* at least he wants her to stick around, right? **

**anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please let me know how I'm doing :) **


	8. Watching You Watching Me

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 8! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far **

**Oh and shout-out to natsuki23! Thank you for your comments and feedback! I am definitely planning on expanding Isao's relationship with all of the characters :D **

* * *

The day of the swim meet had come. Crowds gathered around the swimming arena and local food vendors seized the opportunity. Numerous schools had travelled from close by to participate. It was very exciting. Nagisa practically jumped out of his shoes from all the activity.

"Let's go do a game booth! Come on!" He pulled at Rei's arm.

"Not now! There'll be time to play at the stalls later tonight! After the race!" Rei scolded. Nagisa looked like a disappointed puppy, but complied, following the group to the changing rooms. Gou and Miss. Ama had already found seats in the stands and held open a banner. Haruka watched their figures disappear as he and the others entered the building. He hadn't seen Isao since the practice two days ago. He wondered briefly if he should care whether she was here or not. _Seems like a lot of effort…_

* * *

The roar of the stadium filled her ears. Isao really wanted to leave. But she couldn't. After watching Sapphire Eyes and the rest swim at their practice, she knew she had to watch their competition. She peeked around the side of the stand and saw the magenta-haired girl sitting with the teacher. Should she join them? She hesitated.

"Woah! Hey," a guy sidled up to her, smirking. "You're pretty cute, want to come sit with us?" He gestured to himself and his two other friends. Isao shook her head and turned to look at the seat next to Gou.

"Dude, come on," the guy's friend pulled him away. Isao exhaled, glad they were gone. Guys always came up to her, wanting something from her. They always wanted to talk to her too. To have her _talk. _It was tiring. Maybe sitting with the two other girls would be better. Maybe.

* * *

All Haruka could hear was the sound of the water. The splash and swish of that wonderful liquid. He ached for it. It was almost his turn. The 100m free. Free. That's all he wanted. Nothing more and nothing less. It was his love. The one thing he could be content in.

He stepped up onto the platform and lowered his goggles. Someone shouted the ready signal. Haruka crouched, muscles tensing. His heart slowed and his pulse pumped through him steadily. Only the water was on his mind. He breathed in. "Go!" And he dove.

The water enveloped him and welcomed him. He quickly swam down his lane, gasping for air every other turn. His hands and arms cut through the water easily, and legs kicked powerfully. He reached the end of the lane, spun, and kicked off the wall, easily passing two of his competitors. Vaguely, he could hear the cheering in the stands.

7 more seconds… he passed one person… 5 more seconds… 4 seconds… he passed two others… 2… and… 1! He hit the wall with his hands, huffing. Cheering erupted from the crowd and he stood, removing his goggles and swimming cap. His chest heaved and he glanced at the scoreboard. #1. He'd won. A small sense of excitement bubbled up in him and he removed himself from the pool. He looked up into the stands. Gou and Miss Ama were hugging each other, and Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei all had wide grins on their faces. And then…. His eyes widened. _Isao?_ She was sitting motionless beside Rei, staring at him. As soon as he looked at her, she averted her eyes. Haruka felt his pulse quicken. _Why is she here?_

* * *

After the meet:

"Good job everyone!" Gou cheered. Makoto had also won his heat, and Rei and Nagisa had come third and second in theirs. Haruka stood off to the side

"Ah! Now we can go and fully enjoy the fair!" Nagisa whooped and began dragging Rei along with him.

"Oh, Isao-chan!" Gou smiled at her and linked their arms, "Let's go explore together!" Isao looked at her blankly, but didn't disagree. She had on a white day dress and held a woven bag beneath her arm. She was glad she hadn't brought a sweater though; even the night was warm.

"Eh… Gou," Makoto interrupted.

"It's K-… oh nevermind. Yes?" She brushed some of her magenta hair out of her face.

"I actually wanted to ask you something about my race," Makoto looked genuinely apologetic, "Sorry Isao, would it be okay if Haru took you around the fair?" Isao's eyes widened and she looked at Haruka, who hadn't looked up once during the conversation. Not waiting for a reply, Makoto shuttled Gou away, giving Haruka one last glance.

Isao closed her eyes, wishing she'd escaped back home when she'd had the chance. Opening them, she saw Haruka looking at her. Caught off guard, he quickly flitted his blue eyes away and cleared his throat.

"Let's go."

* * *

**I've always wanted to go to a fair… sadly, I have not had the chance to… *tears of sadness* If you've gone to a fair before then consider yourself lucky! And know that I am extremely jealous ;] **

**Well, until next time! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!**


	9. Fair Troubles

**Good day all you lovely people! Thanks for making it this far with me! It really warms my heart to be able to continue this story! And you guys are always so sweet! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Isao followed him like a faithful puppy. She kept her head down and inched by the crowds of excited visitors. Food stands and game stands lined the streets, and she looked at them in wonder. She'd never been to a fair like this and was curious as to why there was so much squid. Unfortunately for her, she'd left her white-board at home and had no way of asking Haruka. She sighed dejectedly and continued walking.

Haruka glanced over his shoulder at her. She seemed disappointed over something. He shook his head. _I don't understand her…_ He maneuvered past a group of adults trying to win a child a toy and headed for one of the food stalls. Should he buy her something? _Is that the polite thing to do?_ If anything he could get her a drink. _But what kind of drink would she like? She won't be able to tell me…_ The thoughts flowed through his head disobediently. He'd never wondered what type of drink a person likes. And yet… here he was: wondering.

All of a sudden, he whipped around, feeling some sort of absence. She wasn't behind him. Blinking, a slow panic began building in his chest. _Damn. If she's lost she can't even tell anyone! _He began retracing his steps. His eyes scanned the crowd. _Where could she be!? _His heart was racing more than he expected and he continued searching frantically.

_Where… where… Ah!_ He finally spotted her pale, luminescent hair and made his way toward her. He reached out a hand and grabbed hers. She turned around, startled. Nervous lavender eyes met his worried ones and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Don't get lost again." He pulled her back the way he'd come and sat her down at a table near a food stall. Isao trembled slightly. Haruka gazed at her for a moment, wanting to say something that would comfort her, but found nothing. Instead, he turned and went to buy them something to eat.

Isao tried to slow her shaking. She'd never liked how she trembled when she was scared. But it was a force of habit that she couldn't help. She sighed deeply and looked at her pale hands. Haruka's had felt strong and warm around hers. It had been a nice feeling. She sighed again and tried to push away the thoughts. Getting close to a boy was the last thing she wanted to do.

She thought back to her previous school. Boys there had been the same as boys at Iwatobi. Well, except for Haruka. She shook her head. She shivered at the memories and tried to push them away as well. The past may be in the past, but it could still haunt her.

"Here." A plate of steaming squid-ink soba was dropped in front of her. Haruka sat opposite of her and held out a can of tea. She took it gratefully and opened it, sipping the cool, refreshing liquid. She wished she could thank him. Haruka stared at his own plate and pushed the food around. He never knew how to begin and continue a conversation. Makoto always did that for him. How was he supposed to talk to a girl who couldn't talk? _So much effort…_

"Is-" He began to speak when a fist banged on the table, making them both jump. Haruka looked up in shock, eyes meeting fiery magenta ones.

"Rin!?"

* * *

**Ahh sorry for such a short chapter! I had wanted to keep them short... but this was super short! Sorry *bow of apology!* Hehe... anyway, now Rin has entered - and he is sure to cause a bit of trouble (even though I love him!) **

**Please keep an eye out for the next chapter! And let me know how you like this story! Thanks :)**


	10. Jealousy Isn't Always Green

**Wow I can't believe we're at chapter 10 already! I really have to thank you guys! I hope you've been enjoying this so far and if there's anything you'd like to say about the story or anything really, feel free to either review or message me! **

**Once again, thank you so much! :)**

* * *

"Rin. What are you doing here?" Haruka looked up at him with steely eyes. Rin smirked joyfully back at him.

"I heard there was a fair and Nitori and I wanted to visit," he replied, showing his shark's teeth. "You won your race, correct?" Haruka studied Rin. He was happy to see his long-time friend, but it was surprising for him to show up out of the blue.

"Yes." Haruka's gaze flicked past Rin and looked at Isao. She had her eyes averted and was sipping her tea quietly. Rin followed his gaze and his expression turned to one of surprise.

"Who's this?"

"Isao Kaidou," Haruka replied monotone. Rin looked at her and noticed how delicate and beautiful she was. Her pale hair was illuminated by the fair's light and her soft skin seemed to glow. He swallowed, a feeling of uncertainty rising.

"Haru, Haru," he covered his feelings with a haughty laugh, "You and a girl, eh? Never would've thought!" Rin shook his head and bent closer to Isao. "Nice to meet you," he hissed. She turned her face and looked squarely at him, lavender eyes unblinking.

"She's doesn't talk." Haruka added. Rin looked at her closely, feeling the odd uncertainty swirl within him. _Doesn't talk? What kind of weird girl is she? _He straightened and looked at Haruka.

"Just your type, huh?" Haruka remained silent, gazing at his fiery friend. "Whatever," Rin snarled, whipping around to go, "Come to _my_ next race sweetheart. You might be able to see a sight you've never seen before." He disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared.

* * *

Rin's heart pounded and he was surprised no one could hear it. Haru and a girl? Much less a cute girl? _Dammit!_ He curled his hand into a fist. _What is he doing with _her_?_ _Since when does he hang around a girl like that?!_ Rin pushed through the mass of people and finally found Nitori. Nitori jumped up at his approach.

"Senpai!" Immediately, Nitori could tell that Rin was annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go," Rin muttered, striding past him. Nitori looked at Rin's back, wondering what on earth could've gotten him so worked up.

"S-senpai! Please, tell me what happened!" Nitori jogged to catch up. Rin thought about brushing the kid off. Telling him it was none of his business… but he realized that he wanted to complain to someone. For once he was truly flustered and didn't know what to do about it.

"Nitori," Rin stopped dead and Nitori almost ran into him. "How would you feel if someone you cared about started dating someone?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I have this burning feeling," he clutched his chest, "And I don't understand it!" Nitori looked up at Rin, surprise turning to a kind smile.

"Senpai… that's jealously."

* * *

**From here on out you're going to be seeing a lot of Rin! I hope that's okay ;D **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know how I'm doing!**


	11. More Information

**Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with this story! I really appreciate it :)**

**In response to a question: Rin is jealous that Haru has found somebody else to spend time with... but whether he's jealous because Haru has someone giving him attention, or because Haru is giving his attention to someone has yet to be seen ;) **

**It would be interesting to see Rin and Isao fight over Haru though, wouldn't it?**

**Anyway, I must also apologize for this super long chapter! I just had so much to include... but hopefully it's a good one!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Gou jumped slightly when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Apologizing to Makoto, Gou retrieved the still buzzing device. 3 text messages popped up. Her eyes widened. _Brother?_ She tapped on the first message.

[Since when is Haruka hanging around a girl?]

She scrunched her eyebrows together, confused as to how her brother would know this. She tapped on the next one.

[Are they dating? Who is she?]

Gou raised her eyebrows at this, not entirely knowing the answer to either question. She clicked on the final message.

[Nevermind. Ignore the previous texts.]

She smiled fondly at her phone, thinking of her headstrong brother. _But how does he know about Isa-chan?_ She thought for a moment, letting the texts sink in. Suddenly, she got it. Whipping around, she grabbed Makoto and started running.

"Gou!? What's the matter?" Makoto stumbled to keep up.

"Rin is here!" Gou replied excitedly, "We should find Nagisa and Rei!"

"Rin?" Makoto murmured, "What is he doing here?"

After many minutes of searching, the two found Nagisa and Rei poised over a tank full of fish. Rei had just finished explaining how trying to catch one of the fish would not be 'beautiful'. At their arrival, Nagisa looked up and grinned.

"Ah! Gou-chan! Mako-chan! Help me catch some fish!"

"There's no time for that Nagisa!" Gou shook her head, smiling, "My brother is here!"

"Eh!? Rin-chan? I want to see him!" Nagisa shot up from his crouching position.

"Why didn't he call though?" Makoto wondered aloud. "We all want to see him…" Rei shook his head.

"Whatever the reason, we shouldn't waste time. He might leave soon." Everyone nodded and set off to search.

While scanning the crowds for another magenta-headed figure, Makoto kept an eye out for Haruka and Isao. As much as he loved Rin, he wasn't sure how he'd react over seeing Haruka with another person besides someone from their little group. Haruka would want to keep the peace between Rin, though, and that made Makoto nervous for Isao. Her silence would make it dangerous for her to be out alone.

He rushed past a side street, and then back paced. Rin was leaning there, head down and hands in his pockets. Makoto slowed his panting and walked slowly toward him.

"Rin…" Rin looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Makoto…" Rin sighed and straightened up.

"Where's Nitori?" Makoto asked, knowing that the small boy would always be by Rin's side.

"I sent him home," Rin replied, voice monotone.

"Home? Why?" Makoto looked at him incredulously. Rin remained silent, not wanting to answer the question. Makoto gazed at him and a small, understanding smile formed on his face.

"Rin," Makoto murmured, "Did you see Haru?" Rin nodded.

"Who is that girl?" Rin tried to put as much acid into his voice as possible, but couldn't. She had looked sweet enough, and he could see why Haruka would like her.

"She's a transfer student," Makoto began, stepping closer to Rin, "Haru saved her from almost drowning the other day." Rin felt his hands curl into fists. The burning feeling in his chest spiked and he wanted to pound the stone wall behind him. His arms shook slightly, but he held himself back. _If Makoto isn't jealous… then I can't be jealous…_

"Rin…" He felt a strong hand land on his shoulder, and he looked up, eyes meeting Makoto's caring smile. He wished he could be as understanding and kind as him. Makoto pulled Rin into a hug and murmured, "We will always be a team. No matter what." Rin felt like he wanted to cry, but held it back, clutching Makoto's shoulders instead.

"Ah! Rin-chan! Mako-chan! We finally found you!" Nagisa's bubbly voice broke through their embrace and they both suddenly felt an extra person attached. Nagisa had wiggled through their arms and enveloped them both in his hug. Rin and Makoto smiled and laughed as Gou, not wanting Nagisa to get all the love, strode up and joined. Rin patted his sister on the head and grinned. Looking up, he paused. Rei stood there, gazing at the scene happily. Rin gave a smirk and beckoned for him to join. Face red, Rei joined in on the group hug.

After a few more minutes of catching up and laughing, the group moved to a table and bought some food. Nagisa was thrilled over the amount of squid present, and Rei just looked horrified at the ugly creations he had made with the various squid dishes. Rin, Makoto, and Gou watched with amused expressions. Finally, Rin sighed.

"Anyway, I don't really like her," he poked at his meal, "Plus, what's with the silence thing?" Makoto and Gou exchanged knowing looks.

"I really don't know much about her," Gou shrugged apologetically.

"Me neither," Makoto admitted. "But she's a nice girl." Rin rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet.

"I think she just needs to find people she can open up to," Gou added cheerily, "Maybe I'll have her help me with manager duties."

"That's a great idea!" Makoto gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, let the silent girl coach," Rin muttered. Makoto laughed and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Rin, you can come by and interfere anytime." Makoto's good humor was contagious, and pretty soon Rin cracked a smile. _Yeah. I guess I could do that._

* * *

Haruka had wanted to run after Rin, but he knew that if he did, the voiceless Isao would be left alone in a crowded place. She wouldn't be able to find her way if she couldn't ask anyone. So instead, he fidgeted in his seat. Why had Rin acted that way? Haruka had been so glad to see him, but he'd run off before they could catch up. _But even if he'd stayed… he hadn't looked very happy. _Was he mad? Haruka bit his lip in thought.

Isao had gazed after the brightly-colored boy with a blank expression. But as she turned to look at Haruka, it was clear that he wanted to run after him. Isao felt frustration well up inside her. If only she had her white-board! She could tell him that it was okay to run after his friend! Isao curled her slender fingers into a fist, determination setting in.

In an instant, she'd leapt up and run to the nearest food stall. She scanned the open area for a writing utensil. Napkins were easy to come by, but a pen? Difficulty level: 80. She raced to the next stall, aware of Haruka's calls and following footsteps.

"Isao! What are you doing?" He reached her just as she shook her head and left the stall. "Isao, hold on," he caught hold of her wrist and pulled her to a stop. She looked at where his hand grasped her arm and looked back up at him. She gave a short tug, indicating that she wanted to be let go of. Haruka didn't. Instead, he stared at her, sapphire eyes glinting indigo in the light of the food stalls. "What are you doing?" He repeated.

Isao huffed and shook her head. About to give up, she had a sudden glimmer of inspiration. She frantically waved her hand at Haruka. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, and released her wrist. Quickly, she motioned with her hands the act of writing, hoping he would catch on. He just stared at her, unsure of what she was doing. She looked desperately at him. They were running out of time. Each second spent here was Haruka's friend getting farther and farther away.

"You can't just make signs in the air," Haruka finally stated, "If you want something you have to give me more information than random gestures." Isao fumed silently inside and tapped her head. So he wouldn't be the best partner for charades. Isao continued tapping her head and glanced around them. People were still milling through the stalls and chattering with one another. Kids bounced around couples and adults talked loudly on their phones. Phones… Phones! Isao quickly looked at Haruka and made the universal sign for phone, putting it up her to ear and looking at him imploringly.

"Phone…?" He dug in his pocket and brought it out. Isao nodded excitedly and reached for it, ready to type in what she'd been trying to say. Just as her fingers grazed the edge, it buzzed. Haruka pulled it back and looked at the screen, much to Isao's despair. "Makoto?" He clicked on the message and read it.

[Haru. Rin was here and we had a nice visit. He had to go back, but don't worry. Everything is fine and he looks forward to seeing you and everyone again. J]

Haruka exhaled and clicked the phone shut. He went to put it in his pocket again, when he remembered Isao's frantic actions.

"Oh. You wanted this, right?" He held it out to Isao, who'd sunk against the side of the food stand in defeat after reading the text over his shoulder. Next time - she'd bring her white-board.

* * *

**Phew. That was a lot of words. Sorry! Next chapter is going to be much shorter :D**

**Hope you liked it anyway, and please let me know how I'm doing!**

**Thanks :)**


	12. Heat

**Hey everyone! Goodness I had the worst nightmare last night :( It was terrifying!**

**Anyway, I hope y'all are having a lovely day/night wherever you are! Please enjoy this nice, short chapter!**

* * *

It had been another hot day. The boys had been swimming all afternoon and Haruka had relished every second of it. The cool water had calmed the beating sun and kept his mind off of what had happened at the fair. He glanced over at Makoto and the others. Nagisa had just jumped out of the pool and was trying to shake his wet hair onto Gou. Rei and Makoto were laughing at the scene. Internally, Haruka was amused by the sight, but he just sighed and lifted himself out of the pool, shoulders and abs tensing and then releasing.

A towel appeared, and he took it, looking at the person offering it. Isao stared back at him. He nodded his head and she bowed hers in return. This was the first day she had joined them. Gou had practically forced her to come. Somewhere deep down, Haruka knew he was pleased to see her there, though he didn't know why.

A faint blush tinted her cheeks and Haruka wondered what she could be embarrassed about. He wiped his face and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. _No use wasting energy…_

"Haru-chan! Come on! Let's go change and then get ice cream!" Nagisa skipped over to him and grinned happily.

"Ooh ice cream!" Gou and the rest also joined him.

"Hmm… I think I'll get something strawberry…" Nagisa thought aloud.

"Get me lemon!" Gou said.

"No ice cream for you!" Nagisa stuck his tongue out at her and quickly got a towel to the face.

"Get one for Isao too," Gou looked at the silent girl with a smile, "Do you want lemon?" Isao looked at her and then nodded.

"Alright," Makoto grabbed his goggles and headed toward the changing room, "We'll go when we're done changing and bring them back." Gou and Isao watched them walk away. As soon as they were gone, Gou began looking intently at her clipboard, wondering how they should set up for the next swimming meet. She glanced at Isao, who was staring at the water. _What an interesting girl, _Gou thought to herself with a smile, _I wonder why she's so interested in the water… hmm… water… oh no!_

"Isao! I completely forgot! I have to go and get Miss Ama to approve our new promotional poster and the water cooler I'd ordered! It'll take me a little bit! I'm so sorry but can you finish cleaning up for me?" Gou had her hands together and looking pleadingly at her. Isao nodded. "Thank you! I'll be back soon!" And she was gone. Isao sighed and began picking up the kickboards and towels.

Being a co-manager wasn't all that hard, but they'd been standing in the sun all afternoon. Isao could feel the sweat make her t-shirt stick to her back. For some reason, though, she wasn't all that bothered by the heat. It actually felt nice. And even though she was still wary of the water, she had enjoyed watching the boys swim. They'd looked so at ease.

She continued gathering empty water bottles and equipment, thinking of how nice the sun was and whether or not she had the key to the storage room.

* * *

5:00 PM:

The sun was just beginning to mellow when the boys returned. Haruka glanced around the pool, not seeing either of the girls.

"Hm… I wonder where they went," Nagisa licked his popsicle, enjoying the cool ice.

"Oh, didn't Gou say she had to talk to Miss Ama?" Rei said.

"She did," Makoto nodded, "We should get her this ice cream before it melts." Nagisa and Rei nodded. "Ah, but Isao must be putting the rest of the equipment away, Haru, would you find her and give her this?" Makoto held out the lemon popsicle. Haruka looked at him and took it, face a bland wall of disinterest.

He watched his friends trot away, chattering loudly. He sighed and headed for the storage room. Surely she would be there. He walked and bit off a chunk of his own popsicle, thinking back to how nice the water had felt. He'd felt so at home.

When he reached the storage room, the door was a crack open, letting in the fiery light of the evening. He entered. The room smelled of cool musk, and he stepped further in. Rounding a corner, he saw Isao. She had her back to him.

"Isao." He walked toward her, holding out the popsicle. She didn't turn around. He came even closer. Her pale hair reflected the weakening glow of the setting sun. "Isao." Finally, she turned around. Before he could say anything else, he felt her press into him. Her head and shoulders leaned against his chest and he stood, stunned into silence. Everything was slow and his mind went blank. The only thing he could feel was her warm breath against his collar.

* * *

**I really can't thank you guys enough for reading and sticking with me for this long! You guys are so awesome and it really makes me happy! So, thank you a bushel ;) **

**Please let me know how I'm doing, and thanks to those who have been reviewing ;D**


	13. Wishing

**Happy April Everyone! I'm so glad you all have stuck with me so far :) I am so grateful to all of you readers, and especially those of you who have reviewed! Thank you!**

* * *

"I-Isao…" he breathed her name quietly, feeling the slow beating of her heart against his chest. She didn't move, but he felt her full weight lean into him. The skin of his collar felt warm beneath her forehead and he paused, thinking. Something was not right. He quickly dropped the popsicles and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back to look at her.

When he saw her face, his eyes widened. A pink tinge flushed her cheeks and nose, and her eyes were barely open. He quickly put a hand to her forehead. _Fever._ He could feel a wave of worry wash over him.

"Isao." He thought back to earlier; her blushing hadn't really been blushing. It had been a particularly hot day, but he hadn't noticed thanks to the coolness of the pool. He could feel her labored breathing and his worry swelled. _Hospital._ He bent his knees and swept her up into his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder. He felt her stir and her eyes blinked open, looking at him, but not really seeing him. She made a feeble attempt to get out of his grasp, but he just looked down at her with serious eyes.

"Don't worry Isao. I've got you."

* * *

7:00 PM:

"And so she'll be fine. Just a fever from over exposure to the sun." The doctor tapped his pen against his clipboard and looked at the worried group in front of him.

"S-so she's really going to be okay?" Nagisa asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Just keep her resting for a day or two and her fever should go down. She's also got a slight sunburn, so try to give her some aloe gel when she regains consciousness." The doctor gave them all a nod and exited, letting a nurse come in and explain the discharging process.

Haruka kept his eyes on his hands. He hadn't realized how worried he had been until he felt himself exhale. The tension in his shoulders released and he gazed tiredly at the group. Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei had found him carrying her and had called Miss Ama and Gou. They'd driven to the hospital only to have to wait. That's all they had been doing. Waiting. It had made Haruka's anxiety grow into a knot in his chest.

"Haru," Makoto looked at him with gentle eyes, "Don't worry." Haruka looked back expressionlessly at his understanding friend, grateful that he knew how worried he had been.

"Alright everyone," Miss Ama came back into the room, "I just got off the phone with her father…" Everyone raised their eyebrows, _her father?_ Miss Ama nodded. "Yes, and he's away on business and won't be able to get back to Japan. Since it's not serious, I told him she'd be alright and that we'd take care of her."

"Her father can't spare some time to visit her?" Rei looked disapprovingly at the ground. Miss Ama shrugged.

"Well, do your best then!" She turned with a wave and began to leave.

"Hey wait a second! Didn't you just say _we_ needed to take care of her? What about you!?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh you guys are responsible!" Miss Ama smiled brightly, "I've got to go grade some papers! As Mother Teresa once said: 'Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We only have today. Let us begin.'" She ended with a knowing smile and left, leaving the perplexed group sitting in silence.

* * *

9:00 PM:

It had taken some time to find where Isao lived. She'd woken up briefly to write down the address, but it had still taken everyone's combined brain power to transport themselves there. Finally, they found themselves standing outside of a modern-looking condo. Isao, unable to walk, had spent the walk in Haruka's arms, much to her discomfort. He hadn't said anything besides "it's fine" when someone had offered to help him. Isao ignored the warm feeling she felt while in his arms. It was probably just the fever anyway. She pulled out a key and handed it to Makoto, who took it and unlocked the door.

They entered and Isao quickly felt exhaustion take over her again. Gou helped her from Haruka's arms and tucked her into her bed, feeling her own tiredness begin to set in. Once settled, Gou left, letting Isao know that all she had to do was call and someone would come to help her. Isao gave a slight nod and pulled the blankets up to her nose, feeling the fever numb her body.

After a few minutes, she heard her door open. She opened her eyes and glanced up. Haruka came over to the bed and sat down, looking at her with his incredible eyes. Isao briefly thought of all the different types of blues she could think of, somehow knowing that those thoughts were just the fever talking.

"I'm glad you're alright," Haruka finally said quietly, putting a hand on her forehead. Isao wished she could thank him. She felt her eyes begin to close disobediently and watched Haruka stand to go. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him to stay by her side. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't speak.

Haruka felt a soft tug on his shirt just as he was about to leave. His eyes met pale lavender ones that blinked pleadingly. If only she could say "I wish you wouldn't go."

* * *

**Do you ever wish you could say something to someone, but know you shouldn't/can't? Shouldn't things be straightforward and simple? I wish they were at least *sighhh***

**Anyway, thank you very much for reading! And please let me know how I'm doing!**


	14. Bedside Manners

**Oh gosh sorry it took so long guys! I've been really busy .**

**but thank you all so much for sticking with me! I really appreciate what y'all have said and it gives me so much confidence :)**

**So, thank you and please enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

Rin had come over because Nagisa had called. He wasn't entirely sure if he should, but he'd take any chance he could to spend time with his friends. Even if that meant interacting more with that weird silent girl. Rin narrowed his eyes. Nagisa had said that he'd asked her and that she'd "said" it was okay that he joined them, but Rin was skeptical. _How can Nagisa be sure she "said" anything!? The girl doesn't talk!_

Nevertheless, he found himself standing outside the plain-looking house. _Here goes nothing…_ he pressed the doorbell and waited, apprehension making his heart beat nervously. With a slight creak, the door opened and Nagisa, Rei, and Gou met him with wide smiles.

"This is great! Rin-chan! Now it's like one big sleepover!" Nagisa cheered.

"Maybe for you! I'm going to be staying in Isa-chan's room," Gou flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I can't sleep near a bunch of ruffians like you!" Nagisa stuck his tongue out at her and dragged Rin, who was secretly happy that Gou would be staying in another room, into the main room of the house. Makoto and Haruka sat at a low table and looked up at his entrance.

"Rin! You're here!" Makoto said with a smile.

"Y-yeah…" Rin ran a hand through his bright hair and glanced at Haruka.

"Okay, well you boys enjoy yourselves," Gou yawned and stretched, "Isao said that you can make yourselves at home… er, well she _wrote_ it…" Gou shook her head and climbed the stairs, disappearing out of sight.

Haruka watched her go and then turned back to the table. Rin had sat down and everyone was grinning and chatting. He thought back to earlier. Isao had grabbed the edge of his shirt and it had looked like she wanted to say something. Haruka stared at the table in thought. Had she wanted him to stay? She'd quickly fallen asleep, unaware that she was still holding on to his shirt, but… still… _I wish I had understood what she wanted._

"Wah," Nagisa's voice broke his concentration and he looked up to see the guys laying out sleeping bags that they'd brought along. "Just like camping!"

"Only… inside," Rei delicately laid his sleeping bag out.

"So that's not really… camping," Rin grinned. Nagisa pouted and flopped onto the floor.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Haruka looked at the scene with a small smile and stood, hoping to find some water. Surely Isao wouldn't mind if he filled the bathtub just once. He padded away, checking each of the doors. He'd just closed one of the doors when he heard a step behind him. He turned, meeting Rin's interested gaze.

"What are you doing?" Rin put a hand on his hip.

"Looking for the bath," Haruka replied.

"You're interested in her, right?" Rin ignored Haruka's bathroom search and jumped right to the point.

"Interested?" Haruka looked expressionlessly at him. Rin blushed slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"You seem really interested in her…" he trailed off and Haruka's eyes widened. _Interested? What does he mean? _

Haruka took a step forward, gazing at his friend. Could it be that Rin was upset by how close he was with Isao? Well, he wouldn't call it "close"… it had been purely coincidence that he had been near her so much. But either way, Haruka didn't like having Rin upset. He took another step and put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Eyes burning bright blue, Haruka looked up and spoke softly. "Rin."

"Sleep with me."

* * *

**Teehee... Oh Haru... **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I will update as soon as possible! Please let me know what you think - I love hearing from you guys :)**


	15. Sleepless Night

**Hey there internet friends! So two things... one: the reason Isao does not speak is on it's way... in the next couple of chapters I'll address it! and two: y'all are going to want to high-five me in the face after you read what Haru really means when he says "sleep with me"... sorry ^_^ **

**anyway, I really appreciate you guys sticking with me! So please enjoy!**

* * *

"Eh!?" Rin's eyes were wide and his tongue tripped over how to respond. Haruka stared at him intently, eyes cerulean and sapphire. "H-Haru… w-what are you saying?"

"Sleep with me Rin," Haruka repeated, "If we're next to each other it'll be easier to talk." He looked at him matter-of-factly and Rin nearly collapsed. _So dense!_ Rin looked at Haruka incredulously. _Does he even know what he's saying!?_

"Haru… you idiot…" Rin put a hand on Haruka's head and pushed him back with a short laugh, "Yeah. Let's sleep next to each other." He looked up and gave Haruka a shark's grin. Haruka looked at him, puzzled by the strange response, but shrugged it off. _At least he's happy again…_

* * *

1:05 AM:

Rin couldn't sleep. He'd tried everything. Counting backwards, counting sheep, meditating, and even stretching. But nothing had worked. Haru's sleeping form radiated heat and he had felt like he was trapped in an oven. He'd finally gotten up to get a glass of water. Stepping lightly onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen, he gazed blearily around. It took him a second to register the short gasp that alerted him just in time to brace himself. A person came tumbling on top of him and planted him on the floor with a thud.

He winced and felt the person shift slightly. He looked at his assailant and saw a mass of pale hair. His eyes widened and he sat up abruptly. Isao tumbled fully onto the floor and her head shot up, eyes meeting his. Initial surprise was replaced by an annoyed look.

"What are you doing?" Rin hissed. Isao just looked at him with reproach. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault you fell?" He looked at her in exasperation. "What were you even doing on the counter?" Isao shook her hair from her face and reached an arm up, pointing. Rin followed her hand with his eyes and saw a partially opened cabinet near the ceiling. He stood and reached his own arm up and rummaged around the space. His hand met a cool bottle of something, and he pulled it out.

_Aloe Vera Gel._ He read the label in the faint moonlight and held it up. "Is this what you wanted?" Isao nodded. He handed it to her and she took it, exhaling in relief. "You're welcome." Rin rolled his eyes as she pointedly ignored him. "You're so weird…" he sighed. Isao gave him a look that seemed to say "so are you." Rin's eyes narrowed, "Shut up." Isao looked at him critically. Rin threw up his hands, "Yeah, yeah I know. You weren't sayin' anything! Geez!"

Isao stood, having thoroughly slathered the cooling gel onto her burning cheeks. Rin turned to go, but felt a short tug on his sleeve. Isao held up the bottle and he sighed in annoyance. He reached up and returned it to its shelf. He looked back at Isao. "Happy now?" Isao nodded, and he turned to go back to his sleeping bag. Before he could take a step, he felt another tug. He whipped around, ready to command her to leave him alone. He paused, looking at her. She stared at him and dipped her head down in a small bow. When she looked back up, Rin felt guilt over disliking her rise up in his chest. She looked at him earnestly and smiled a small, sweet smile.

Rin felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head. _Aw man. Now I feel bad for being so rude to her…_ He was just about to apologize when Isao turned to go, paused, turned back around and stuck her tongue out at him, and finally turned again and left. Rin looked after her incredulously. A small smile disobediently spread across his face. "Shut up," he whispered to the darkness.

* * *

**Aw geez... people sure are complicated, huh? Well, in the next two-or-so chapters you'll find out Isao's complicated mess ;) **

**Please let me know how I'm doing! Thank you!**


End file.
